Nozzles as described in the beginning are sufficiently known in technology. As an example it is referred here also to the drawing, in particular FIGS. 2a, 2b and 2c where a nozzle according to the state of the art is shown. The nozzle is formed here by a nozzle boring arranged in a nozzle body. The invention is not restricted here to a boring, that is a metal-cutting machining, being cut in a nozzle body, the nozzle boring can occur here, for example, also in a tube-like profile. The end of the nozzle boring facing the nipple defines the nozzle opening. The nozzle opening is limited by a nozzle edge interacting sealing with the nipple, as a rule an elastomer or similarly elastic material. It has to be considered here that the nozzle edge is not only a line-like element, but the nozzle edge can also have a certain expansion, it may also be designed, for example, annularly or bead-like, wherein the term nozzle edge comprises in this respect also (a) corresponding surface(s) (plane or arched).
Often the arrangement is chosen such that the nozzle, in particular the nozzle body, is designed stationary in the valve, and the nipple is slid or pressed on the nozzle edge via an appropriate actuator, for example an adjusting element, an armature rod, an armature or the like.
As it can be seen clearly in particular in FIG. 2a, the nozzles have a cone-like design in such a way that the nozzle edge is on a bead (on the side of the end) on the nozzle opening that then declines in a cone-like or truncated cone-like area towards the side.
It is usual that the used material of the nipple wears out. FIG. 2a shows a rather new nipple in use, an already slightly aged nipple is shown in FIG. 2b. Usually the nipple is on the side of the nozzle where also the pressure is connected to the nozzle. The nipple put on the nozzle opening defines a limiting edge on the lateral cone of the nozzle. This separating edge encircles the sealing surface on the nozzle. The holding power is the product of the sealing surface and the pressure connected to the nipple. If FIG. 2a is compared with FIG. 2b the result will be that, when the age of the nipple increases, this is slid farther onto the cone of the nozzle, and thus the limiting edge is widened and thus also the sealing surface, and as a result the necessary holding power increases.
If the nozzle is inserted in a solenoid valve, this will lead to a larger travel of the armature connected with a larger current consumption and the risk of an increasing leakage. The result is here a limit of the service life of the valves, in particular the solenoid valves, equipped with corresponding nozzles.